


Casting On

by Enchantable



Series: Stitches [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drift sheds light on things Raleigh wishes he didn't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako gets her period and raleigh understands (the drift) and comforts her and gives her his sweater!

There are some things men are not supposed to know.

Men and women are designed differently, its a simple fact. Raleigh doesn’t think that men are better or something, they’re just different. And amidst all the things he isn’t supposed to know or understand, this ranks pretty freakin high in his head. But Mako is curled in a little ball on the bed, about a thousand times more irritable than she usually and, god help him, Raleigh gets it.

They’ve been living together for three weeks, more as copilots than boyfriend and girlfriend. Its strange and thrilling, to have someone so close all the time. People think that because you’ve been in the other person’s head it would be easy but it isn’t always. Not in the shoebox of a room they live in where his pictures snake around the bottom and her Jaeger blueprints overlap to make room. 

Mako is polite if not a little shorter than usual to everyone outside the four walls, but when they get back she drops into bed, throws the covers over her head and says nothing. Raleigh knows that this will last for three to five days and that he feels so incredibly useless he wants to pull his hair out. 

Instead he goes into town.

its raining and he comes back soaked to the bone. Herc takes one look at him and grins. It’s a far cry from the laugh that Raleigh knows he should give, but its something and he claps Raleigh on the back and passes him Max’s leash before he can say the words. He squishes up to their room and steps inside, unclipping the leash so Max can go over to the bed. 

The blankets move as Mako peers out. Max pants up at her happily. Raleigh pulls off his raincoat and toes off his boots before coming over and helping the dog up. He feels Mako’s eyes on him as he changes into dry clothes and comes back over to her bed. 

"Scoot over," he says. She looks at him for a moment before sitting up and making room, "okay I have movies, I have ten different snacks from three different countries and your favorite dog," he fishes around in the bag and holds out a bottle, "also the last bottle of non-Kaiju powered pain reliever in Hong Kong."

She looks at the snacks but he knows they’re her favorite. It’s difficult to get to know someone when you already know everything about them. Usually they try to let each other reveal something, just so the other can see their reaction. They both still want to know each other, even if in some ways they already do. Mako sits up fully and Raleigh can’t help his grin as he sees she’s wearing one of his warmest sweaters.

"You want me to get a heating pad?" he offers and she shakes her head as Max settles into her lap. 

"You’re staying right here," she tells him, settling herself in his arms as he turns on the laptop and puts in the first movie. 

"Works for me," he says as Max shifts to get a better view.


End file.
